A little less time on our hands a George W fanfic
by Ami Gray
Summary: So this is my first story please be kind, and its in progress and please review! thanks xoxo Ami Gray:


**~..no ones point of view..~**

* * *

><p>Ami Gray with eyes of wonder and intrigue had just walked through the Great hall with lavender hair and neon green highlights. Yes she was aware of her outlandish appearance, but that hadn't stopped her in the past. The Gryffindor table stared at her but one specific boy wouldn't look away, George Weasley. He was a rather lanky boy just a year older with blazing scarlet hair that gently tapered off into orange bangs. He was smug rather than demeaning like the other students. It felt humbling.<p>

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table stared at the odd girl also, her golden eyes scanning the large room and then quickly took a double take at the boy who lived and smiled. "So...he's finally here..." Ami said to her self and walked up the steps bowing to Professor McGonagall in a fashion an old friend would greet another. Without a second thought the aged witch delicately perches the lop-sided hat onto her head. Some of the other students sniggered when it fell over her eyes, but the fiery red-head laughed warmly remembering the same thing happening to him. She started mumbling things to it no one could hear her because she was aware the hat would be loud if she raised her voice. It was quiet for a few moments before the tear in the hat broke open with a flurry of words that stunned Ami.

"Oh yes," Its smarmy voice glandered around the room in such a fervent manor that made chills run up everyone's spine, "Lackluster and dull your mind is," She rolled her eyes under the hat, "however, there is room for exponential growth in my opinion. Hmm... I do believe you would be excellent in... GRYFFINDOR!" It exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall beamed and took the hat off, and like the proudest girl in the world Ami walked over to the table and sat down between her friends Hillary Buenagusto and Lucas Bagshot. She and Hillary giggled and joked the entire time the sorting hat spent with the rest of the students. Ami hadn't realized until Dumbledore began speaking, but the golden trio and Valerie Smythe had just sat down across from her.

Hermione smiled "I'm..."

"Hermione Granger, yes I know" Ami interrupted.

Ron laughed "And I'm sure you know who I am?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders and giggled awkwardly. "Umm.. no, not really."

Valerie laughed watching Harry's every move.

Ami was in her bed and reading a book, disguised as another book. She sighed flipping through it and scribbling words down into it, to her it held her whole life, and who she really was. In due time it would unravel into existence.

The next day Ami was in the Great Hall eating alone.

The Weasley twins walked in about ten minutes later, George blushed seeing Ami tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and look over at him.

"Oh hello...uh...what are your names?" She asked blushing in stupidity.

"We're Fred and George" They said in union.

Ami giggled and blushed while putting her books away she asked, "Do you boy want to eat breakfast with me?" The twins nodded as they took each side of her.

* * *

><p><strong>~.:Ami's point of view:.<strong>

I looked over at George and smiled who was gorging down a Danish.

"You really like that danish don't you..." I giggled.

He looked over at me with his mouth stuffed with three danish.

"Mhm mfmdgh" I laughed as he swallowed the food.

Fred spoke up "In my translation that's a yes" It seemed to me that the twins know a lot about each other, well duh they're twins for Merlin's sake! I soon heard shoes walking towards our table and it was the Golden trio. The Golden Trio existed with, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Ron was the twins' younger sibling, who they seemed to tease a lot.

The room suddenly became quiet when Valerie Smythe, a first year just like me strolled in the room. The boy who lived looked over at the beauty and smiled, her face becoming red as the Weasley's hair. I chuckled softly then smiled, staring at the two who were just gaping at each other for over a full five minutes before Hermione coughed. Smythe looked over at me with her silvery eyes seeming to know about my secret. Her light brown hair swayed as she walked her somewhat to much of a girlish walk.

"Uh, Ami you there?" George asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I soon was snapped back into reality were George and I sat alone, and did I say alone together with George Weasley? "Uh yes, I'm fine...sorry...spaced out a bit there"


End file.
